


So Müde

by crazycat1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der einzige Mensch, dem er vertraut hatte, sein bester Freund, war seit 2 Jahren tot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Müde

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Устал (So Tired)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980338) by [leeloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque)



A/N: Jetzt von [leeloque](../users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque) auch ins Russische übersetzt.

 

Er war seit Wochen nicht mehr bei seiner Therapeutin gewesen, es brachte ja doch nichts. Wozu sollte er sich und Ella das Leben schwer machen. Er konnte nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen, er konnte mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Der einzige Mensch, dem er vertraut hatte, sein bester Freund, war seit 2 Jahren tot.

John saß in seiner winzigen beigen Wohnung vor seinem Laptop und starrte auf die leere Seite seines Blogs. Ella wollte, dass er wieder schreiben sollte. Aber seit dem …Vorfall, gab es nichts mehr worüber er schreiben könnte.  Ihm fehlte auch die Energie dazu. Er ging nur raus, wenn es sich gar nicht vermeiden ließ, zum Einkaufen beispielsweise. Sein humpeln war wieder da, er musste seinen Stock wieder benutzen, das war fast das Schlimmste, weil er immer gerne und viel zu Fuß gegangen war. Das konnte mit dem lahmen Bein vergessen. Er klappte den Laptop wieder zu und machte sich auf den Weg.

Einmal in der Woche fuhr er zum Friedhof. Er brachte ihm frische Blumen, setze sich zu ihm, und manchmal sprach er mit ihm. Dann ging es ihm etwas besser. Er lehnte sich gegen den schwarzen glänzenden Stein mit den goldenen Buchstaben und schloss die Augen. Hier war es nicht so schlimm, wenn er ihn vor sich sah, hier erlaubte er sich, seinen Phantasien und Halluzinationen nachzugeben. Auch nach 2 Jahren war er über seinen Tod noch nicht hinweg gekommen. Er verstand es ja selber nicht.  Er hatte in Afghanistan ein paar wirklich gute Freunde verloren und es war auch damals schwer gewesen, aber so verloren wie jetzt hatte er sich nie gefühlt. Obwohl, das stimmte nicht ganz. Bevor er ihn kennengelernt hatte, ging es ihm fast genau so schlecht wie heute. Damals hatte er auch darüber nachgedacht Schluss zu machen. Er betrachtete die Waffe in seinen Händen. Sie fühlte sich kühl und vertraut an, lag sicher in seiner Hand. Nicht zum ersten Mal saß er hier und fragte sich, ob es nicht Zeit war alles zu beenden. Es machte sowieso keinen Unterschied, eigentlich war er doch schon tot. Er konnte nicht mehr arbeiten und war auch zu sonst nichts mehr nutze. 221B hatte er ein paar Tage nach der Beerdigung das letzte Mal gesehen, er konnte dort nicht mehr hin, selbst Mrs. Hudson zu besuchen fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer. Er musste endlich ehrlich zu sich selber sein, er  war ein Wrack, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, er war so müde.

Als es dunkel wurde war er soweit. Er nahm seine Pistole in beide Hände und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Er war kein pathetischer Mensch, darum wollte er es auch jetzt ohne großen Aufstand hinter sich bringen. Er schloss die Augen und nahm einen letzten Atemzug.


End file.
